Merrill's Life: A Signs Fanfic
by sanders-stabler-fan
Summary: After the alien attack, things go back to normal for the members of the Hess household. But Merrill meets someone who may change the path of his life. This is the story of Merrill's life after the attack, and what things happen to him. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Tracy

**Merrill's Life: A Signs Fanfic**

**Summary:** After the alien attack, things go back to normal for the members of the Hess household. But Merrill meets someone who may change the path of his life. This is the story of Merrill's life after the attack, and what things happen to him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything else from Signs. Those belong to M. Night Shyamalan.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Graham!" Merrill yelled from the couch, with a mouthful of chips. "Come check this out!"

Graham came walking into the living room. "What now, Merrill?"

"The Yankees just scored the winning home run against the Braves!"

"And....?"

"That means I won the bet this week! I get $150!"

"That's great, Merrill, but you can't make a living like this. You've got to get a new job."

"Graham, where will I find one?"

"Merrill, you have a college degree in teaching. Become a teacher."

"That won't be an easy job to get. The local school isn't looking for anyone new."

"Check in Philly. There's so many schools there that there's probably a job opening all the time."

"Okay, maybe you're right. You're my big brother, so I should probably listen to you."

"That's right. Now that you're listening to me, could you pick up the kids from school? I've got to go to the church again."

"Sure." Merrill got off the couch. "But you have to help me look for my keys."

"What? You lost them again?"

"Yeah. They just keep disappearing."

"Sure....well, okay, I'll help."

* * *

"Uncle Merrill, can we go get ice cream?" asked Bo.

"I don't think your dad would want you to have any before we eat," Merrill answered.

"But today, in the cafeteria, they served meatloaf, and it was disgusting," Morgan said. "And we're both hungry."

"Please please please please please?" Bo pleaded.

"Okay, fine. You got me. But this is a secret, okay?"

Bo and Morgan nodded, and Merrill pulled the car up to the diner.

"Okay, everybody out!" he said, and Bo and Morgan ran inside. Merrill followed them, and they sat down at a booth.

"Hi, welcome to Jodi's Diner, how can I help you?" asked a waitress.

"We'll have three hot fudge sundaes," Merrill said.

"Okay, that'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you." Bo and Morgan started talking about school, and Merrill looked around the restaurant. A young woman sitting alone at a table caught his eye. She was eating a banana split and reading the newspaper. She looked up, saw Merrill staring at her, and smiled at him. Merrill smiled back and turned to Morgan and Bo. "You kids stay here. I'll be right back," he said.

Merrill got up and walked over to the woman. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back. "I'm Tracy. Tracy Woods." She held out her hand, and Merrill shook it.

"I'm Merrill Hess."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Merrill sat down across from her.

Tracy thought for a moment. "Merrill Hess....oh I know who you are! You have a lot of Minor League records, right? You hit that one 500-footer over the wall...."

"That was a long time ago. I don't really play anymore."

"That's too bad." She paused. "Are those your kids over there?" She pointed to Bo and Morgan in the booth.

"No, no. Those are my brother's kids. I just picked them up from school."

"Oh, I see. Do you live with your brother?"

"Yeah, in the garage-house. I moved in after his wife died. But enough of me. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a teacher at Philadelphia East High School. I teach 9th Grade Biology, and I live outside of Philly."

"You're a teacher?" Tracy nodded. "Do you know if there's any job openings?"

"They're looking for a full-time Advanced Geometry teacher. Why?"

"I need a job, and I have a degree, so I thought I'd try teaching, if there was a job for me."

"Well sure!" Tracy smiled. "You should come down there. They need a teacher who could start in September, and it's May already, so you might want to check in to it."

"Yeah, that would be great!" He turned back to the booth. "Well, I should probably get going. Take the kids home. It was nice meeting you." He got up from his chair.

"You too. But hang on a second...." Tracy dug in her purse for a pen and piece of paper. She jotted down her phone number and handed it to Merrill. "Call me sometime." She smiled.

"I will," Merrill said, smiling, and he walked back to the booth.

"What's that in your hand?" Bo asked.

"Uh....nothing." Merrill put the paper in his pocket. "Are you both done? We should get going."

"We're finished," Morgan said. "But you didn't eat your sundae."

"I'll take it to go. Let me pay for this and I'll meet you in the car." Bo and Morgan ran to the car and Merrill went to the cash register. After paying, he walked to the door and looked over at Tracy. She looked up, smiled, and waved goodbye. Merrill waved back before walking out.

* * *

That night, at supper, the table was quiet until Graham asked, "So, how was everyone's day?"

"Good," Morgan said. "I didn't get much homework."

"That's good," Graham said. "And what about you, Bo?"

"School was fun," she said. After taking a bite of food, she looked at Graham and said, "Uncle Merrill has a secret."

Merrill looked at Graham. "I do not," he said.

"Yes you do," Bo said. "You hid something in your pocket."

"You can tell me what it is," Graham said to Merrill.

"It's not important," Merrill said.

"But what is it?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Show me what it is."

Merrill stared at his brother. "Fine, you win. Here you go." He handed the paper to Graham.

"Hmmm...." Graham said as he examined the phone number. "I don't recognize this number. Who's is it?"

"Just a girl that I met."

"Who?"

"Tracy Woods."

"I see. I'll have to meet this girl."

"Graham, you're acting just like Mom and Dad would act whenever I had a new girlfriend."

"She's your girlfriend?"

"No, not yet."

"Hmmm...." Graham handed the paper back to Merrill.

"Well, since I can't keep any secrets from you, I'll tell you what else happened. I found out that Tracy is a teacher in Philadelphia, and there's an opening at her school."

"Are you actually going to apply?"

"Why not?"

"That's great, Merrill! Now you can get off of my couch all day and stop eating the chips that I bought for poker nights...."

**Chapter 2 coming soon!! Please Read and Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Merrill's Life: A Signs Fanfic**

Slither-gurl, wapps921, & Beezer: I'm glad that all of you liked my story! Thank you for reviewing!

Cutie34 & liseybaby75: I know, this does sound like HeathDiva's story. I give her full credit for the idea of Merrill meeting a girl & becoming a teacher. But I did not plan to have the stories similar in any other way. I made some changes from my original idea so that it will be much more different (Merrill might not stay a teacher for long is one example). I'm sorry to disappoint anyone, but I hope that the story gets better.

**Chapter 2**

(A/N: If you want to get a better idea of what Tracy Woods looks like, just imagine Kate Beckinsale. Another note: I will probably throw in a few things about everything happening for a reason, like it did in the movie.)

"Merrill Hess?" a man said as he peeked his head out of his office.

Merrill stood up and walked into the office. "Yes, that's me," he said. He was having his interview with the principal of Philadelphia East High School today, and didn't want to be a nervous wreck.

"Hi, I'm John Thomas, the Principal," the man said, shaking Merrill's hand. "Welcome."

"Thank you, sir," Merrill said. John gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and Merrill sat down.

"So, you want to be a teacher?" John asked as he sat down in his desk chair.

"Yes, sir," Merrill replied. "I have a degree in teaching, but I never really thought about becoming a teacher until now."

"Why is that?" John asked.

"Because I realized that I needed a real job," Merrill said. "Ever since I quit baseball, I had been a lazy person. I had small jobs at stores and restaurants, but nothing I could really stay committed to. I figured that I should put my degree to good use."

"I like your answer," John said when Merrill had finished. "You seem like you'll be dedicated to your work."

"Of course, sir," said Merrill.

"Congratulations," John said. "You've got the job."

Merrill smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," John said, smiling. "You won't need to start until mid-August, but there will be a staff meeting next Tuesday at 3:30, and I'd like you to be there."

"I will, sir," said Merrill.

* * *

"Graham! Are you home?!" Merrill yelled when he walked into the house. There was no answer. "Graham?" Only silence followed. "I guess he's not home yet," Merrill said to himself.

He walked over to the counter to put down his keys and some papers he had gotten from John. He looked over at the phone and saw that there was a message on the answering machine. He pressed the flashing button.

"Hi, Merrill, this is Tracy. You're probably wondering how I got your number, but I saw it on John's desk when I was in his office today. I heard you got the job, so congratulations. Call me sometime...maybe we can get together...go out to eat or something. You have my number. Bye!"

Merrill looked at his watch. It was already 4:00. He picked up the phone and dialed Tracy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Merrill."

"Oh, hi! Did you get my message?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I thought that since it was Friday, maybe you'd want to go out to eat."

"Sure! I don't have any plans tonight. What time?"

"I could pick you up around 6:00. Where do you live?"

"My address is N2001 Owl Road, right outside of Philly. It's off of the interstate. Take Exit 201. Take a right when you get to the stop sign, and go about two miles. Then turn right on Owl Road, and keep going for about a mile. It's a little white house on the right side, with a barn behind the house."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Merrill hung up the phone and looked at his watch again. It was only 4:10, so he had time. He heard the door open and looked back to see Graham, Morgan, and Bo walk in.

"Where have you been?" Merrill asked.

"We went to the store," Graham replied, setting down some bags on the table. "So, did you get the job?" he asked.

Merrill nodded. "Congratulations!" Graham exlaimed, giving Merrill a hug. "This calls for a celebration! Let's go out to eat tonight!"

"Uh, Graham, sorry, but could we wait until tomorrow night?" Merrill said.

"Why?" asked Graham.

"Because I have a date tonight," Merrill answered.

"A date? With whom?" Graham said.

"Tracy," said Merrill. "I have to pick her up at 6:00, and I'll have to leave around 5:30 to get there in time."

"Well, that's alright," Graham said. "You haven't had a date in a long time, so you should go."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could always ask her another time-" Merrill began.

"No, you go ahead," said Graham. "But you have to tell me all about it later."

Merrill gave Graham a playful punch on the arm and walked towards the stairs. "I have to get ready," he said.

* * *

Merrill drove for about 25 minutes before taking Exit 201. His hands were sweating, and he wiped them on his pants when he stopped at the stop sign. After following Tracy's directions, he turned onto Owl Road and drove down it a little bit. He finally saw a white house with a barn in the distance, and turned into the driveway when he reached it.

After stopping in the driveway, he got out and walked up to the door. After wiping his hands off again, he rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Tracy answered the door.

"Hi! Come on in!" she exclaimed. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress, black heels, a silver necklace, and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was down and wavy.

"Hi!" Merrill said, and he walked inside. "You look...amazing!"

"Thanks! You look great, too!"

He had gone through the front door into the living room. The walls were painted in a sage green color. There was a tan couch against one wall, and a TV & stereo were inside an entertainment center across from it. A loveseat was against another wall, and there was an endtable piled with magazines and newspapers next to it. Pictures of Tracy and people who were probably her friends and family hung on the walls.

"You have a great house."

"Thanks. Did you want to sit down for a little while, or did you want to get going?"

"If you want to go, we can. The reservations are for 6:30."

"Where are we going?"

"To Michael's." (A/N: Pretend that Michael's is a fancy restaurant in Philly.)

"I _love_ Michael's! That's one of my favorite restaurants!"

"Really? I'm glad you like my choice."

* * *

Merrill and Tracy didn't get to the restaurant until 7:00 because traffic was worse than they expected. Merrill walked up to the podium in the front with Tracy right behind him.

"Welcome to Michael's. Can I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Reservation for two, under Hess, H-E-S-S," Merrill said.

The hostess scanned her reservations sheet. "Merrill Hess?" she asked.

"Yes," Merrill replied.

"I'm sorry, but we gave your table away about 10 minutes ago," the hostess began. "Your reservations were for 6:30, and we thought maybe you weren't coming."

"What?! But don't you think I would've called if I was cancelling?" Merrill asked furiously.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we had a big rush, and we don't have any more availible tables right now," the hostess said.

"But why did you give my table away?! Don't reservations mean anything?!" Merrill exclaimed.

"I said that we're sorry, sir, but you didn't show up at your reservation time, and our policy is that if the customer doesn't show up 20 minutes or less after the reservation time, we give their table away," the hostess explained.

"Merrill, it's alright. We'll go somewhere else," Tracy said. "And anyway, we're holding up the line."

Merrill looked back and saw many angry customers behind him. "Let's go, Tracy," he said. He put his arm around Tracy and they walked out.

"I'm sorry about that," Merrill said after they were out of the parking lot. "I hoped that we could still get in."

"It's okay, Merrill," Tracy reassured. "We can always go somewhere else."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything you want."

Merrill turned onto the main street and drove for a little while. He spotted an Olive Garden to the left, and pulled in the driveway.

After stopping, in front of the restaurant, Merrill said, "I'll be right back." He got out and came back a few moments later.

"Well?" Tracy asked.

"They're packed, too. I guess we'll try somewhere else."

After stopping at a Perkin's, an Applebee's, a Chili's, a Red Lobster, and an Outback Steakhouse, they still hadn't had any luck. Merrill saw a Taco Bell up ahead and drove in.

"Do you like Mexican?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tracy replied. "We can eat here."

"I know we're a little overdressed, but I guess this is our only choice. It's almost 7:45, anyway."

* * *

After ordering their food, Merrill and Tracy sat down at a booth by the window. A group of teenagers came in a moment later, and they came over to the table.

"Hey Miss Woods!" one girl said.

"Hi Megan! How are you?" Tracy said.

"Fine," Megan replied. "We were just cruisin' around...decided to stop here."

Merrill noticed that one of the guys in the group was looking at him. He said, "Hi, I'm Merrill."

"Merrill? As in Merrill Hess? The greatest Minor League player?" the boy said with a gasp.

Merrill laughed. "Yeah, that's me. But I don't like to brag."

"You're know Merrill Hess, Miss Woods?" the boy asked Tracy.

"That's right, Josh," Tracy answered. "Actually, we're on a date."

"Wow," Josh said. "Mr. Hess, can I have your autograph?"

"Call me Merrill," Merrill said.

Tracy dug in her purse and got out a pen. "I don't have any paper, though," she said.

Merrill scanned the table and picked up a napkin. He took the pen and scribbles his signature on the napkin. "Here you go, Josh," he said, handing the napkin to Josh.

"Thanks! It was nice to meet you!" Josh answered.

Merrill smiled and shook Josh's hand. "No problem," he said.

"Bye Miss Woods! Bye Mr. Hess!" Megan said as she and Josh walked away.

Tracy smiled and took a drink of her soda. "Those were some of my former students," she said.

"I see," Merrill said, smiling. "I'm glad they stopped, though. It's nice to know I had a fan every once in a while."

"I'm sure you had a lot of fans. You know what? I was actually at a few of the minor league games a long time ago."

"Really? How could I have missed you?"

"It's not like I stand out or anything."

"Of course you do. You're nice, you're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful." He smiled.

Tracy smiled and blushed a little. "Merrill, don't say things like that!"

"Why not? They're all true."

"You're so great, Merrill."

* * *

"I had a really nice time tonight," Tracy said when she and Merrill walked onto her front porch.

"So did I," Merrill said. "I'm sorry we couldn't get into any decent restaurants."

"It doesn't bother me. I don't have to eat somewhere fancy to be happy." She leaned over and kissed Merrill lightly on the lips. "I'll call you sometime." She smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Merrill watched Tracy disappear into the house before returning to the car. He started the car and drove down the driveway.

After getting on the interstate, he turned on the radio. After flipping through several stations, he stopped to listen to the news.

"...And we have an update on the restaurant fire that happened this evening. For those of you who are just tuning in, there was a fire at Michael's restaurant around 7:30 this evening. The cause of the fire has not yet been determined, but authorities suspect it was accidental. 10 employees and 15 customers are in critical condition at Philadelphia Memorial Hospital with second-degree burns. Their names are not being released to the public yet. And in other news..."

Merrill turned down the radio. 'We sure were lucky,' he thought to himself. 'If we hadn't gotten there late, we could've been the ones in the hospital. I've got to tell Graham about this.'


	3. Chapter 3: Mini Golfing

**Merrill's Life: A Signs Fanfic**

**A/N:** Hello again! I've FINALLY updated this story! HALLELUJIAH! And it only took me a year! I'm so speedy! Haha! Well anyways I'm VERY VERY sorry for it taking this long. I've just had so much going on and haven't had the time to actually do this. So I hope you enjoy this long-awaited third chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Merrill had finally arrived at Philadelphia East High School for the staff meeting. He was excited to meet his future coworkers, but he was even more excited to see Tracy again. They hadn't seen eachother since the week before on their date.

After reaching the teacher's conference room, Merrill grabbed a chair at one of the tables. There were already many teachers there who were gathered at the other tables or at the vending machine. After a few minutes, Merrill felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, stranger," he said after he turned around.

"Hey yourself," Tracy said with a sly smile. "It's been awhile."

"Unfortunately," Merrill said. He pulled out the chair next to him and Tracy sat down. "So how has your week been?"

"Well, I was up late last night correcting tests," Tracy said. "So I've been drinking a lof of coffee today."

"Well, you have to stay awake somehow," said Merrill. "I was wondering if you have plans this Saturday."

"No," Tracy said. "What are you thinking of?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner? Or a movie? Or something?"

"Of course I would!"

"It's your choice."

"Hmmm...how about...mini golf?"

"Mini golf? Sounds fun. I'm no good though."

Tracy smiled. "That doesn't matter. But I am kind of good."

Merrill laughed. "We'll see about that."

John Thomas, the principal, walked in, followed by other teachers. They sat down, and he went up to the front of the room. "Welcome everyone," he began. "I'd like to start out by introducing you all to our newest teacher, Merrill Hess. Merrill, why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teachers clapped for him.

After the clapping had ceased, Merrill stood up and said, "I'm Merrill Hess. I'll be teaching Advanced Geometry, and I'll be starting in September." He sat down.

"Thank you, Merrill," said John. "Now I'd like everyone to introduce themselves."

* * *

"So, I'll pick you up Saturday around noon," Merrill said to Tracy as they headed to their cars. "And we'll see who's butt gets kicked in mini golf."

"I know it'll be yours!" Tracy laughed.

"I don't think so!" said Merrill with a smile. Tracy unlocked her car and opened the door. "I'll see you Saturday then."

"Yeah, Saturday." They leaned in for a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Tracy got into her car, and Merrill walked over to his.

* * *

"Hello again," Tracy said as she answered the door that Saturday.

"Hi," said Merrill. He walked into the house as Tracy went to get her purse. "Are you ready for our little competition?"

"Of course I am! Did you practice at all?" Tracy said as she walked back into the living room.

"Me? Practice? I'm so good that I don't have to practice!"

"Right...okay, I'm ready."

"Okay. This way to your chariot, my lady." Tracy giggled. Merrill held out his arm and the linked arms on the way to the car.

* * *

"Awww, dang it!" Merrill yelled as the ball missed the hole. "I thought that would be a hole-in-one for sure!"

"Poor Merrill, he should've practiced!" Tracy said jokingly.

"Okay, let's see you make this in one shot!" Merrill challenged.

"You're on!" Tracy set down her ball and lined up the shot. She swung, and the ball went straight into the hole. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" She did a little victory dance.

"You cheater! No fair!" Merrill exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Skills, baby! Skills!" she said.

"Now I feel bad. I'm no good," Merrill said. "Would you cheer me up?" He gave Tracy a puppy dog face.

"Of course I will!" Tracy walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Better?"

"Much better!" They both smiled. Merrill lined up his next shot, and the ball went into the hole.

"I guess I helped!" Tracy said.

* * *

"Thanks for the great time," Tracy said after they reached her house later that afternoon.

"I had fun, too, even though you beat me pretty bad at mini golf," said Merrill. He smiled. "But I don't mind."

"That makes me feel better," Tracy said with a smile. Merill leaned towards her and kissed her.

When he stepped back, Tracy said, "That's all I get? One measley kiss?"

Merrill smiled and kissed her again. This time, it was a more passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended, they said their goodbyes, and Merill headed towards his car. On the drive home, his favorite song came on the radio, and he sang along as loud as he could. This had been the perfect day.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 3! And please bear with me if it wasn't that good. I haven't worked on this story in awhile. Please review! 


End file.
